The Day of the Dragons
by eliamarie101
Summary: This is a one-shot from Future Lucy's point of view when Future Natsu died fighting the dragons! Enjoy!


**Hey guys! So I kept going back and forth on whether I wanted to post this so I asked Tumblr of course! Lol and I decided I would do it. This is how I thought it went down when Future Natsu died (with my own personal romantic twist because you should know by now I could never pass up an opportunity to make NaLu love(:) anyways I will try and upload new chapters for my stories as soon as I can! I have been really busy with school and work and now I start dance this week so I will write when I can! But don't be surprised if I don't for a while. Anyways! Enjoy!(:**

Chaos. Chaos was the only way to describe the scene before her. Two days ago the only problems she had were the two losses she had with Flare and Minerva and now she had 10,000 dragons roaming the Earth. To say the least she was no longer upset over her losses. She had never thought she would end up in a situation like this. Rubble was all she could see. As far as she knew, there were no buildings left standing. Her friends were nowhere to be found. At the moment she felt helpless and alone. She didn't even know if her friends were alive; all she could do was hope. Fires were spread out across what used to be the kingdom and explosions popped up every five seconds. Looking up there was no longer a sky, all anyone could see were dragons; 10,000 to be exact.

Tears lined her eyes as her thoughts drifted to where her friends were. Suddenly, a red dragon came flying at her. It stopped in front of her and inhaled. She knew what was coming. She was battered and broken and too weak to get up. She had been fighting for too long and was all out of magic. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the burning fire but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked behind her to find none other than her pink-haired partner eating the fire. She couldn't have felt more relieved and grateful for the fact that Natsu was alive, safe, and had just saved her life.

She had realized before Natsu's match that she had feelings for the dragon slayer. When she told him she had always believed in him it was her hint to let him know just how much she loved and cared about him. But she knew how dense he was and she knew that their relationship would probably never go further than just friends. She also knew that before it was too late he needed to know how she felt. She just didn't know when would be a good time, "Sorry I'm late. This bastard," Lucy was shaken out of her thoughts at Natsu's words cut through her thoughts and she looked back to see the pure hatred on his face.

He quickly kneeled down next to Lucy, never taking his eyes off of the dragon in case it decided to strike again, "are you okay?"

"yeah. I have a couple bruises but I am good. I am completely out of magic energy though. Natsu, what are we going to do? Where is everyone?"

"They are all fighting alongside the other dragon slayers but it isn't going so well. I don't know but we won't give up! We need to get you somewhere safe though," he wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and slowly stood up. Lucy put most of her weight on Natsu knowing he could take it. The two started walking towards what was left of a small house. It looked safe enough. Natsu made sure to shoot any dragon that tried to get close, his instincts taking over. He dropped Lucy off and went to go fight but stopped when he heard Lucy call his name. He turned towards the blonde in confusion, "Natsu, be careful please," Natsu nodded and smiled in reassurance and ran back out to fight the dragons.

Lucy sat in agony as minutes passed. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress. Not right now. Not in this situation. She wanted to be back fighting with her friends but she knew there was nothing she could do. A blue head popped in startling her, "Wendy?" Wendy smiled and walked in, "Natsu said I could find you here. I bet you hate sitting out…"

"It's the worst. I just want to help."

"Well while fighting I have been going around replenishing everyone and healing them so I wanted to help you!"

"Aren't you going to run out too Wendy?"

"Usually I would be but Chelia has been replenishing my magic!" Lucy nodded and smiled gratefully. She felt so lucky to have a family like Fairy Tail. Everyone helped each other out. Wendy walked up to Lucy and hovered her hands over Lucy's body. Her hands started to glow and she closed her eyes in concentration. Lucy could feel her wounds healing and she felt her energy replenishing. Soon after she was all back to normal and both girls were standing in the room ready to help fight, "thanks Wendy!"

"No problem!" Wendy smiled and turned to leave. Lucy walked out and jumped back into the fight to help the others out. For a while things were going pretty well. Everyone was starting to slow the dragons down. They had taken a couple dragons down and were still fighting strong. She didn't know where it all began but Wendy was fighting a dragon and tripped and from there everything went wrong. The dragon reared back, ready to shoot it's flames at Wendy but Romeo jumped in front just in time to save Wendy.

Lucy and Natsu were closest to the two and saw what happened and their eyes widened. Natsu ran to check if Romeo was okay while Lucy went to check on Wendy. She ran up to the blue-haired dragon slayer and kneeled down next to her, "Wendy! Are you okay?!" Wendy looked at Lucy in terror, "d-did Romeo just jump in front of m-me?" Lucy nodded as tears ran down her face. She knew how close Wendy and Romeo were and only hoped that Romeo would be okay. Wendy jumped up looking frantically for the boy who saved her life. She saw him a couple feet in front of her lying on the ground. He was seriously injured and unconscious. She ran up next to Natsu and kneeled down, tears starting to cloud her vision, "is he gonna be okay?" Natsu looked at the young girl with a sad face, "I don't know. But we need to get him somewhere safe. If Lucy and I hold off the dragons do you think you could get him to a safe place?" Wendy nodded immediately and picked up the young boy.

She struggled at first but being a dragon slayer had its perks. She started running to get him somewhere safe as Natsu stood back up to continue fighting. Lucy jumped in with him both using their teamwork to fight. Lucy was doing fine when one of the dragons fire hit her knocking her down and injuring her leg. Natsu reared back to prepare for an attack and Lucy saw the dragon prepare for it's own. Only this time it wasn't going to breath fire. Lucy saw it coming and yelled out, "Natsu no!" But it was too late.

Natsu flew at the dragon yelling out his attack and the dragon swung at him. He realized too late what it was doing and tried to dodge the attack but couldn't. The dragon swung its arm at the dragon slayer clawing him. Ripping his midsection. Lucy watched as her partner fell to the ground. Shock took over and she couldn't move. No. This couldn't be happening. He had to be okay. He was going to be okay. She quickly started to crawl to where he was and as soon as she saw him she burst into tears.

His whole midsection was torn. The tear was so deep it had reached some of his organs. His eyes were wide and motionless as he lay in the middle of a battle ground. He turned his head toward Lucy as his breaths started to become more shallow and pained, "Lucy I'm sorry. I can't protect you anymore."

"Don't say that! You are going to be fine! You have to be! I can't live without you Natsu!" She cried at him. He smiled at her and let out a light chuckle, "you were always a drama queen."

"Why are you laughing? We have to get help! You need medical attention! You need Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! HELP! WENDY WE NEED HELP!" the shouts were helpless and both knew but were too stubborn to accept it. Lucy looked around frantically, hoping the dragon slayer had heard and was coming back. A hand startled her as Natsu's hand pulled her face towards his, "it's gonna be alright. You are going to get out of this along with everyone else in Fairy Tail including Romeo," Lucy held the hand that he had placed on her cheek as she continued to cry, "nooo, I don't want to live without you. I need you Natsu. You're my best friend," Natsu's eyes softened and he smiled, "You were always my best friend alongside Happy. But you need to go on without me. You can do it. I will always be with you. No matter what…"

Lucy could see the life starting to fade in his eyes. He was starting to get paler and the hand on her face was starting to droop. She could hear how hard it was for him to talk and she knew that soon he would be gone. The man that had brought her to Fairy Tail and made her life that much more brighter was going to die, and she couldn't handle it. He was someone she wanted to have next to her for the rest of her life but that was impossible. They wouldn't ever get to go on any more adventures. That privilege had been cruelly ripped from her hands the minute the dragon ripped him in half.

She pushed her thoughts aside and looked at the fading dragon slayer. He was about to die. She could tell, "no no no. Stay with me Natsu! Please...just stay with me. I don't want you to go!" she knew this wasn't doing anything at all but she had to get it out. He took one last breath and looked at her, "I love you Lucy," his head dropped to the rubble and his warm hand left her cheek.

The chaos around her seemed to go silent as she watched her love die right in front of her. Nothing mattered. Not the dragons or anyone else. Only him. He was gone. Forever. She wouldn't ever get to sleep with him again. No more missions with him and Happy. No more making breakfast for them. No more fishing with the two or playing pranks on each other. She would never get to see his smile or hear his laugh. She would never get to look into his onyx eyes again nor hear his voice. It was all over because of what? A dragon. The same species that had raised him up had broken him down to the point past fixing. He was gone forever and there was nothing she could do about it.

She collapsed on to the dragon slayers dead body crying over the loss. She didn't care if she got blood on her. She just wanted to feel him one last time. She wanted to hear his voice one last time. She would give anything to take his place. She didn't want to deal with the overwhelming pain that was taking over her. It was all too much. She looked at his face and the memories they had together hit her like a brick wall. The first time she met him, the first time he saved her and all the other times he saved her, the missions they went on together, his fights with Gray, all the times he snuck into her bed and slept with her, it was like a huge flashback of her memories with him and it made her heart shatter at the thought that they wouldn't get anymore memories.

Then she thought about Happy. He would be devastated. He would feel worse than her. Natsu had been a father to him. He had raised him and taught him so much. And now he was gone and Happy although he had Fairy Tail would probably feel like he had no more family. Sure he loved Fairy Tail just as much but he had a different connection with Natsu. A deeper one. All the good times were gone. He was gone.

She slowly stood and looked around her. The eclipse machine had started this. It had reached 400 years into the past and let loose 10,000 dragons. If it could do that then there had to be some way she could go back and prevent it all. There just had to be. It was her only chance at getting Natsu back and she was going to do anything to get him back and next to her side.


End file.
